Love in Season
by Akuma Kuroi
Summary: Empat kisah. Empat sejarah. Empat musim. Lembutnya di musim semi, hangatnya di musim panas, segarnya di musim gugur, dan putihnya di musim dingin, semua itu mewakili perasaan kedua pemuda yang sekarang sedang jatuh cinta. DraRry! My first fanfict
1. Chapter 1: Blooming

**LOVE IN SEASON**

**~ Chapter 1: Springtime "Blooming" ~**

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling

**Warning: **Slash, Shounen Ai, DraRry, OOC, Typo(s)

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

_"Warna putih itu telah memudar, digantikan dengan warna hijau yang indah. Suara rumput yang bergerak karena angin seakan instrumen yang membuat kita nyaman. Hembusan angin yang hangat membuat kita tak mampu lagi untuk menutup kedua kelopak mata kita, merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah dengan lembutnya. Memasuki awal tahun, di musim semi. Awal, dari semua perkembangan."_

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Siapa yang tidak terhibur dengan datangnya musim semi di bulan April ini? Pasti tidak ada. Musim ini sangatlah indah bagi semua orang. Apalagi di akhir pekan seperti ini, pasti sangat menyenangkan! Hal ini lah yang tengah dirasakan oleh si trio Gryffindor dari Hogwarts. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Pihak Hogwarts membiarkan murid-murid tahun ke delapan untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade, membiarkan murid-murid untuk berefreshing setelah perang besar. Kenapa tahun kedelapan? Karena ini adalah pengulangan tahun ke tujuh yang dulu masa pembelajarannya tidak efektif karena perang besar sedang terjadi, maka dari itu tahun ke tujuh pun diulang kembali dan disebut dengan tahun ke delapan.

Berita berkunjung ke Hogsmeade itu disambut sangat meriah oleh semua murid Hogwarts tahun ke delapan. Bukannya Hogwarts tidak adil memperlakukan angkatan yang lainnya, pasti angkatan lain juga kebagian, suatu saat nanti.

Awalnya, Harry selalu berjalan mengelilingi Hogsmeade bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tempat pertama yang mereka bertiga kunjungi adalah Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, tempat favourite Hermione. Disana terdapat berbagai macam pena bulu yang sangat indah, tentunya dengan kualitas yang sangat dipercaya. Tak heran jika ini adalah toko favourite Hermione. Setelah itu, mereka mengunjungi Dervish and Bange. Ron, Harry, dan Hermione sangat menyukai toko ini karena mereka menjual berbagai macam alat sihir yang sangat unik! Benda-benda yang dijual disini pun tergolong sangat langka, dan tak bisa ditemukan lagi di toko manapun, bisa dikatakan benda-benda itu hanya bisa didapatkan di toko ini.

Dan akhirnya, Harry berfikir untuk mulai menghindar dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Harry tahu kalau Ron dan Hermione membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja, sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Uhm, guys. Aku mau melihat-lihat ke arah yang lain ya, jadi aku berpisah dulu sama kalian. Maaf ya, dah!" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Harry pun memisahkan dirinya dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi bingung sendiri. Tak punya tujuan arah yang jelas, hanya berputar-putar sekeliling Hogsmeade.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya ditengah keramaian. Menuju arah utara, yang entah kenapa semakin lama pengunjungnya semakin sepi. Harry melihat-lihat bangunan disebelah kiri dan kanannya. Sangat suram. Itulah yang ia pikirkan, tapi Harry tetap melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Satu menit... Dua menit... Tiga menit... Akhirnya Harry menyadari, bahwa tak ada lagi suara yang berada disekitarnya. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang. Harry menoleh kebelakang, dan ternyata memang benar perkiraannya. Kemana orang-orang itu pergi? Kenapa ia hanya seorang diri?

_'cring...'_

Akhirnya Harry mendengar sebuah suara, bukan suara manusia pastinya. Yang ia dengar adalah sebuah suara lonceng. Lonceng angin mungkin? Harry memfokuskan pendengarannya, mencari asal muasal sang suara itu.

_'Cring... Cring...'_

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, mungkin karena angin? Harry tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara lonceng itu. Berjalan... Dan terus berjalan sambil didampingi oleh pendengarannya.

Dan akhirnya langkah Harry pun terhenti, tepat disebuah bangunan yang kumuh dan tua.

_'Cring...'_

Harry terpaku memandang sebuah lonceng angin berwarna hitam yang ada di hadapannya. "Jadi ini ya, sang pembuat suara merdu tadi." ucap Harry yang sambil tersenyum.

Sepasang emerald milik Harry itu memandangi sebuah pintu berwarna hitam dengan papan yang bertuliskan 'Fortune-teller Spica'. Peramal, eh? Sungguh tidak menarik bagi Harry.

"Huh, membosan... KAN!" Harry mengeraskan volume suaranya ketika ada sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya menunduk. Ternyata, sebuah tangan seseorang sedang menekan kepala Harry.

"Ck, apa sih yang kau laku... Kan?" kebalikannya. Kalau yang tadi dari suara kecil ke keras, kalau sekarang dari volume yang keras menjadi kecil. Harry terpaku melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Sesosok pemuda yang berkulit putih pucat, bermata abu-abu, dan berambut pirang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivalnya sendiri? Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well. Tak kusangka, seorang Potter sepertimu ingin mengunjungi tempat ramalan seperti ini..." sapanya yang sambil tersenyum ke arah Harry, senyum seorang rival pastinya.

"That's my line, Malfoy. Kau sendiri juga." balas Harry kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana ia barusan berdiri tadi. Tapi, Draco segera mencegah kepergian Harry.

"What's your problem!" ucap Harry yang mulai kesal, ia menepis tangan Draco karena telah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tetapi Draco tak menghiraukannya, dan kembali menggandeng tangan Harry menuju 'Fortune-teller Spica'. Tak peduli dengan pemberontakan dari Harry. Sebetulnya bisa saja Harry melepaskan genggaman Draco, kalau ia mau berusaha. Tapi, sepertinya dia tak ada niat untuk melakukan itu.

_CKREK!_

Pintu itu mulai terbuka. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Harry pun juga ikut memasuki rumah suram ini bersama Draco.

Rumah ini tidaklah besar. Hanya berhiaskan lampu-lampu remang, dan wangi lavender, "Oh my, a new customer?" sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan dikuncir tengah, "Please, have a sit."

Harry dan Draco pun segera duduk di depan wanita itu. Kedua mata Harry melihat-lihat ke sekitar ruangan toko yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan crimson ini, sangat menakjubkan baginya. Lampu-lampu remang yang berterbangan, dua kucing hitam yang sedang berselisih, dan banyak sekali tumpukkan buku-buku yang tebal.

"Well, selamat datang di toko ku, Draco dan Harry," sapa wanita itu. Kedua mata hijau dan kelabu milik kedua pemuda ini terbuka lebar mendengar sapaan wanita bermata crimson itu, "Karena kalian adalah pelanggan terakhirku. Aku akan meramalkan kalian berdua tanpa bayaran sepersen pun." lanjut wanita itu sebelum Harry dan Draco angkat bicara.

Sang wanita yang berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai membuatkan dua buah cangkir teh lavender untuk kedua pelanggannya, "Silahkan diminum." tawar wanita itu sambil memberikan cangkir yang berisi teh lavender ke pelanggannya yang tampan-tampan ini.

Draco dan Harry pun meminum teh lavender yang baru saja di suguhkan oleh wanita sang pemilik toko tadi. Setelah meminumnya, wanita itu mengambil cangkir teh Harry. Ia melihat sisa teh dari cangkir milik Harry, "Wah, sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagimu, Harry. Kau akan mendapatkan beberapa kesialan di hari ini." wanita itu menjelaskan peruntungan Harry lewat sisa teh yang baru saja diminum Harry. Terlihat jelas perasaan tak rela yang terpancar dari wajah Harry.

Sekarang, wanita itu mulai mengambil cangkir milik Draco. Ia lihat sisa teh dalam cangkir itu secara teliti, "Fufufu, ternyata hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu, Draco. Selamat!" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Draco tersenyum bangga dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry yang sedang terlihat lemas, "Sudah, sudah. Jangan lemas begitu... Toh, ramalan punyaku bagus." ucap Draco yang bukannya menghibur malah semakin membuat Harry kesal.

"Benar, jangan sedih begitu Harry. Setidaknya... Di esok hari kau pun akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan." ujar wanita bermata crimson itu. Harry langsung menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Mungkin, disuatu tempat favourite mu, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada di hatimu. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, kau akan menemukan sisi lainnya yang belum kau ketahui dan tak terduga sebelumnya. Karena hal itu lah, yang akan membuatmu semakin sayang padanya." Harry merasakan ada secercah cahaya yang merasuk dalam jiwanya. Tapi, tunggu... Memang siapa orang yang ada di dalam hatinya? Bukankah saat ini Harry sedang tidak bersama dengan siapa-siapa? Hubungannya dengan Ginny juga sudah berakhir, karena suatu alasan. Harry sedang tidak menyukai seseorang saat ini. Mungkin wanita itu adalah penyihir gadungan.

"Kau akan mengetahui orang yang ada dalam hatimu, besok. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil pusing, ok?" tutur wanita itu yang seolah bisa memasuki alam fikiran pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Wah, sudah waktunya toko ini tutup." ucap wanita itu yang sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Disusul oleh Draco, dan akhirnya Harry.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua, kuharap kalian bisa akur ya..." ucapnya yang sambil memegang bahu kedua pemuda itu. Harry dan Draco pun akhirnya keluar dari toko itu, dan menuju ke pusat Hogsmeade.

Entah kenapa, diperjalanan tak ada perang mulut diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar, hingga dengan perlahan, suara gaduh dari para pengunjung Hogsmeade terdengar kembali.

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini, Potter." ucap sang Malfoy junior kepada the-boy-who-lived. Harry hanya mengangguk saja, "Dan, oh! Aku baru ingat! Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati hari ini, mengingat ramalan mu tadi, hahaha!" lanjutnya dengan tawa yang sangat jahil.

"Tanpa kau beritahu juga, aku sudah tahu! Bodoh!" balas Harry dengan sangat kesal. Padahal tadi ia sudah mulai merasa nyaman berada disamping rivalnya itu. Tapi Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy, selalu saja berbuat jahil ke rivalnya yang satu ini.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Harry segera mencari kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione. Ketika mereka sudah bosan berada di Hogsmeade, akhirnya mereka pun pulang ke Hogwarts. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang pegal, layaknya ditindihi 100 Troll. Apalagi Harry yang mengalami siksaan batin dan raga dihari sabtunya ini yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan. Inilah akibatnya karena Harry terlalu memikirkan ramalan tadi, walaupun pikirannya mengatakan 'tidak' tetapi dalam hatinya 'iya'. Dengan begitu, sugestinya menjadi kenyataan.

Harry menghembuskan nafas. Toh, setidaknya masih ada hari esok yang lebih cerah, mudah-mudahan. Harry melepas kacamata bundarnya dan menaruhnya di sebuah meja lampu di samping kanannya. Sang pahlawan dunia sihir pun dengan perlahan menutup kedua bola mata emeraldnya yang sangat indah. Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah tertidur pulas. Memasuki alam mimpinya yang damai.

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Musim semi kali ini sangatlah hangat, tidak dingin sama sekali. Ya, tidak dingin. Semuanya terasa hangat... Juga lembut. Hal inilah yang membuat pemuda bermata emerald ini sangat menyukai musim semi.

Hari telah berganti. Dari sabtu menjadi ke minggu. Sekarang, pemuda ini sedang berada di pinggiran danau. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang kini sedang berdaun lebat. Membuat pemuda berambut raven ini ingin tertidur seketika. Tak salah jika Harry memutuskan tempat ini sebagai tempat favouritenya. Untung saja tak ada orang lain yang menyadari tempat favouritenya ini.

Di tempat inilah, Harry bisa mendapatkan ketenangannya. Ia tak mau orang lain tahu tempat rahasianya ini. Semuanya, termasuk kedua sahabatnya. Harry tak mau memberitahu tempat persembunyiaannya yang sangat indah ini. Biar mereka sendiri yang mengetahuinya.

Harry menjadi bingung sendiri. Apa bisa ia menemukan seseorang yang ada dalam hatinya sekarang? Ditempat rahasianya ini? Ditempat favouritenya ini? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi bodohnya, kenapa Harry menyia-nyiakan liburannya di hari minggu ini hanya untuk duduk bersandar di tempat favouritenya? Terkadang, hati memang tak mau kalah dengan pikiran.

Harry masih menantinya. Berulang kali ia menengok kesebalah kanan dan kiri, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia masih tetap tak mau menyerah, tapi... Kalau sudah lama ditemani dengan angin musim semi seperti ini, rasanya menjadi ngantuk. Padahal kemarin, Harry tidak tidur terlalu malam, tapi matanya ingin tertutup sekarang juga. Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, ia pun menutup matanya. Angin di musim semi ini memang sangat akurat untuk obat tidur.

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

"Nngh..." Harry mengerang sedikit ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat disampingnya, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang berada didekatnya. Ia mengusap mata sebelah kirinya, dengan perlahan.

"Ah, sudah bangun?" tegur seseorang yang suaranya sangat dikenali Harry. Dengan perlahan Harry menolehkan wajahnya kesebelah kanan, mendongakan dikit, dan... Terlihat sesosok pemuda bermata kelabu, dihiasi dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan sangat tertata rapih.

"M-M-M-M-MALFOY!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Harry langsung meneriakan namanya dengan terbata-bata dan langsung menjauhkan badannya satu meter dari Draco, "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanya Harry, "J-jangan jangan... Kau..." Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan yang horor. Lalu, ia meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri "Fyuh, syukurlah... Masih lengkap." ucap Harry lega.

"KAU PIKIR AKU NGAPAIN, HAH!" bentak Draco yang sambil mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Harry. Draco mendengus kesal dan kembali menyender di pohon rindang tadi, disusul oleh Harry yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan Draco. Padahal Harry hanya bercanda, tapi Draco membalasnya dengan sebuah jitakan. Sungguh kekerasan dalam pertemanan!

"Tega kau, Malfoy! Tak lihat apa teman-mu yang satu ini sedang tersiksa menunggu seseorang! Malah disakiti!" Harry mencibirkan mulutnya. Sedangkan Draco melebarkan matanya karena mendengar sebuah kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermata emerald disebelahnya, teman.

'Sudah menganggapku teman, eh?' bisik Draco dalam hatinya. Kalau sudah begitu, mau diapakan lagi? Tak mungkin menolak, 'kan? Toh, sebenarnya dari dulu juga Draco ingin berteman dengan pemuda yang dulu ia panggil 'Potty' ini.

"Ramalan itu kah, Potter?" tanya Draco, mata kelabunya memandang lurus pada mata emerald milik Harry. Sayangnya, acara pandang-memandang itu tak berlangsung lama, dikarenakan Harry yang tak mampu lagi memandang kedua mata kelabu itu. Harry menunduk, "Tidak, bodoh! Tak mungkin aku percaya dengan sebuah ramalan!" balas Harry dengan nada yang kesal.

Draco heran melihat pemuda yang ada disampingnya ini, apa susahnya sih untuk jujur? Padahal Draco tahu kalau Harry sangat memikirkan tentang ramalannya kemarin.

"Sebenarnya... Ramalanku melesat juga, lho," tutur Draco yang membuat Harry memberanikan diri lagi untuk memandang sepasang iris kelabu itu. "Bagiku, yang terpenting bukanlah tepat atau tidaknya sebuah ramalan..." lanjut pangeran Slytherin itu.

Harry memandang Draco sesaat. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Draco sangat terlihat berbeda dari biasanya? Aura disekitar Harry pun juga semakin lembut. Tak biasanya, Draco berbicara seperti tadi. Dia memang benar-benar sudah berubah semenjak pertengahan perang besar. Tidak terlalu mengganggu seperti sebelumnya.

"Disaat kita mengetahui ramalan kita, kita menjadi lebih memperhatikan diri dan sekitar kita 'kan? Berkat itu, kita menyadari hal-hal lumrah yang biasanya tidak kita sadari," jelas Draco dengan panjang lebar. Harry menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang merasuki jiwa Draco saat ini?

"Jadi, bagiku... Ramalan itu adalah sebuah dorongan yang membuat hari-hari kita menjadi lebih indah. Menjadi lebih perhatian dengan lingkungan sekitar..." tutur Draco dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang mengarah ke pemuda yang ada disampingnya, Harry.

Mata Harry terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan Draco. Ia tak menyangka kalau si Malfoy junior ini mempunyai sisi yang belum ia ketahui. Sungguh diluar dugaannya. Harry mengira, sifat yang ada dalam diri Draco hanyalah sifat yang kekanak-kanakan, yang hanya bisa membuat orang lain merasa terganggu. Tapi, ternyata pemuda dari asrama Gryffindor ini salah menilai pemuda penghuni asrama Slytherin itu.

Ia menjadi lebih suka dengan Draco karena telah menyadari sisi Draco yang terlihat dewasa. Harry pun membalas senyuman sang pangeran Slytherin itu dengan senyuman miliknya yang paling indah.

Tunggu.

Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikiran Harry. Ramalan itu, ya ramalan itu! Kalau tidak salah...

"Mungkin, disuatu tempat favourite mu, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada di hatimu. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, kau akan menemukan sisi lainnya yang belum kau ketahui dan tak terduga sebelumnya. Karena hal itu lah, yang akan membuatmu semakin sayang padanya."

Wajah Harry yang berwarna tan, kini dihiasi dengan warna merah merona karena mengingat ramalan yang ia dengar kemarin. Dengan cepat ia menundukkan wajahnya, "Tidak..." ucapnya dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan.

"Ada apa, Potter?" tanya Draco yang sambil memegang bahu Harry. Tubuh Harry bergetar, "Tidak... Pokoknya tidak!" masih dengan suara yang sangat kecil ia mengulangi terus perkataannya. Draco sangat resah karena tubuh Harry terus bergetar, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Harry dengan perlahan, "Oi! Potter!" tutur Draco dengan nada suara yang sangat khawatir.

"TIDAK KUAKUI! POKOKNYA TIDAK AKAN KUAKUI RAMALAN ITU!" teriak Harry yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Draco sangat kaget dengan tingkah lakunya Harry yang tiba-tiba ini. Ia memandang Harry sesaat dan ikut menggerakan badannya untuk berdiri.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Pot-"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku masih virgin!"

Draco sweatdrop mendengar kalimat Harry yang dengan seenaknya memotong kalimat Draco. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menyentuhnya?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Draco sangat terhibur dengan tingkah laku Harry saat ini. Draco tertawa sesaat sambil memandangi temannya yang satu itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Ah! Kau sengaja datang kesini! Kau pasti memata-matai diriku, ya 'kan!"

"..."

"Oi, mengaku sajalah!"

"..."

"Draco Malfoy! Akui saja kalau kau membuntutiku!" teriak Harry yang masih bersikeras meminta pengakuan dari Draco. Kesal juga tiba-tiba dituduh seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Draco harus meladeninya.

"Kalau ya, memang kenapa?" goda Draco yang sambil menyeringai kearah Harry, sukses membuat pemuda dengan tanda luka sambaran petir di dahinya itu diam seribu bahasa. Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Harry segera berlari secepat mungkin. Tak mau kalau pemuda berkulit pucat itu memperhatikan wajahnya yang sekarang sednag merah padam karena ulah si Malfoy junior itu sendiri.

"Oi, Harry! Jangan tiba-tiba lari seperti itu!" teriak Draco yang sambil berlari menyusul pemuda bermata emerald itu. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan, menjauhi si Malfoy itu sebisa mungkin.

Walaupun masih belum mengakuinya. Tapi kita bisa melihatnya, bukan? Bunga yang ada didalam hati Harry, dengan perlahan berkembang layaknya pohon dimusim semi.

**~ To be Continued**

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

**A/N:**

_Konnichiwa minna-san! Kuroi akhirnya bisa nulis fanfict nih, lolol. Awalnya gak berniat, tapi karena lagi suka banget sama nih pairing... yowes, 'tak buat aja. Haha, ini bukan buatanku sendiri. Tapi my beloved sithaa Rika dan Fitri (Aku belum tau dia siapa, tapi yasudahlah... SKSD aja, lolol) juga ikut campur tangan sama fanfict ini. Btw, __Keliatan kan mana yang Rika, mana yang Kuro?_

_Bikin Fict ini sebetulnya banyak perjuangan yang nggak penting banget... *Plaak* Aku sama Rika janjian ketemuan di cafe orenz, tapi ternyata udah berubah jadi Clubbing. Stress dah tuh, masa iya mau clubbing. Haha. Yaudah kita ke perpus umum, ditutup. Okelah kalau begitu, tujuan akhir ke Mall Botani. Nah, disini baru aku ngasih tau ide ceritaku, Rika yang bikin plot, dan Ficchan yang ngedit ulang plot nya. Haha. Rika juga ikutan nulis di beberapa bagian. Thanks ya buat kalian yang udah berperan besar di proses pembikinan fanfict ini ^_o_

_Maklumin yah kalau agak aneh atau apa, saya masih baru. Haha, tapi kritikan lembut maupun pedas akan kuro terima dengan senang hati ^_^/ _

_Menurut kalian, apa cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalau nggak, Kuroi bakal Delete... hehe._

_Yosh! Yorushiku onegaishimasu minna-san! RnR please~ Arigatou ^_^_

**Next Chapter: Summer "Mirage"**


	2. Chapter 2: Mirage

**LOVE IN SEASON**

**~ Chapter 1: Summer "Mirage" ~**

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling

**Warning: **Slash, Shounen Ai, DraRry, OOC, Typo(s)

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

_Semburat cahaya mentari menerangi bumi dengan sangat terangnya. Ya, kita sedang memasuki musim khayalan. Yaitu, musim panas. Dimana kedua mata kita disihir untuk bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat di musim lainnya. Sesuatu yang biasa kita sebut dengan "Fatamorgana"._

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Tangannya yang kurus digerakkan ke keningnya, untuk meredam silau sang matahari dari kedua matanya yang indah. Ia memicingkan matanya karena cahaya matahari yang masuk di matanya begitu menyilaukan. Hari ini langit masih berwarna biru cerah seperti biasanya, matahari pun menyengat daratan sehingga membuat musim ini menjadi sangat menyilaukan. Ternyata, musim panas telah tiba di beberapa belahan dunia.

Harry mengibaskan kerah bajunya karena sengatan matahari yang membuatnya gerah. Pemuda berkcamata itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, sesekali ia mengusapkan keningnya yang berkeringat dengan tangannya.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini, Harry memikirkan seseorang yang bernama Draco Malfoy. Padahal sebelumnya ia hanya menganggap lelaki itu sebagai rivalnya saja, tapi kenapa sekarang muncul perasaan yang aneh dihatinya ketika setiap kali ia memikirkan lelaki berambut pirang itu? Sadar dengan apa yang ada dalam dipikirannya, Harry menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh sosok pemuda keturunan bangsawan itu dalam pikirannya.

"Mate? Are you ok?" tanya Ron yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Harry yang mendengar teguran Ron akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum untuk sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Ron." jawab Harry. Hermione yang berada disebelah kiri Harry, memandangi pemuda bermata emerald itu sesaat. Ada yang aneh. Pikir gadis berambut ikal itu. Dimana-mana, seorang perempuan memang selalu peka kan? Kelakuan Harry itu agak aneh akhir-akhir ini. Jadi banyak melamun, tersenyum sendiri, merenung sendiri, dan sebagainya.

Mungkin kah Harry sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi, dengan siapa?

Hermione berusaha untuk menerawang apa yang ada dalam pikiran Harry. Wanita itu yakin kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang menyukai seseorang, menurutnya.

"Sepertinya tidak seru kalau hari terakhir kita di Hogwarts hanya berjalan-jalan tak jelas seperti ini..." ucap Ron yang telah memecahkan kesunyian. Seperti kata Ron, ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Hogwarts, well, bukan hari terakhir sih. Tapi mereka hanya mendapatkan liburan musim panas, dan besok lusa mereka sudah berangkat pergi dari Hogwarts.

"Betul juga ya, Ron. Lalu kita kemana?" tanya Hermione yang merespon kalimat Ron tadi. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berfikir sejenak.

"Ah! HOGSMEADE!" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Mereka pun tertawa dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke Hogsmeade.

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Ketika sudah sampai disana, Hermione memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Honeydukes. Mengincar beberapa permen dan coklat yang sangat enak. Mengingat Honeydukes, pasti mengingat Draco juga. Selama di Honeydukes Harry selalu berdoa agar dirinya tidak bertemu dengan lelaki bermata kelabu itu. Tapi... mungkin ia hanya ingin bertemu sebentar, tapi tidak, tapi ya, tapi tidak. Harry mengeram kesal karena batinnya itu sedang mempeributkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Harry? Kau ok?" tanya Hermione. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum manis ke sahabat perempuannya itu, tanda ia tak kenapa-napa.

Akhirnya, kedua sahabatnya itu telah selesai membeli beberapa macam coklat dan permen. Dari tahun pertama sampai sekarang pun mereka masih tetap menyukai makanan-makanan manis itu. Bagi mereka, tak ada bosannya memakan yang manis-manis.

Mereka pun berjalan dan ingin mengunjungi The Three Broomstick. Mereka bertiga benar-benar haus, melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam satu siang di sebuah bangunan yang memiliki jam besar. Ya, pukul satu siang, saat yang paling panas-panasnya, bukan?

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengagetkan Harry ketika mereka berpapasan dengan toko Madam Puddifot's. Rasa panas yang berada ditenggorokannya, kini berpindah menjadi ke hatinya.

Ia melihat pemuda itu disana. Pemuda berambut pirang, bermata kelabu, bergaya bangsawan, dan pemuda yang sering disebut dengan Pangeran Slytherin itu, ada disana. Sedang bersenda gurau bersama seseorang yang dihadapannya. Seorang perempuan Slytherin, berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat tua, warna mata wanita itu berwarna hazel. Mereka berdua sangat dekat sekali.

"Harry?" tegur Hermione yang menyadari kalau langkah lelaki berkacamata itu terhenti. Harry sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Ia hanya memandangi Draco dari kejauhan. Jauh? Padahal jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter saja. Hanya dibatasi sebuah dinding kaca. Tapi, kenapa Harry merasa begitu jauh dengan Draco?

Takut.

Itu yang Harry rasakan. Ia takut untuk melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ia tak mau melihat pemuda itu, Draco. Ia takut untuk menerima apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Dia harus pergi, pergi... Pergi. Pergi sejauh mungkin, asalkan dia tidak melihat pemandangan itu lagi.

"HARRY!" Ron berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya. Namun, seakan tak mendengar apapun, Harry masih tetap berlari. Ia tak mau berlama-lama ditempat tadi, ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin, yang ia bisa.

Karena terik matahari yang semakin kuat, Harry pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia mengatur nafasnya sesaat, dan melihat ke hadapannya.

"Lho?" gumam Harry. Tak lama, ia memutarkan badannya, menoleh kebelakang, "Kok..." Harry masih termenung. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu menyadarinya kalau Hogsmeade sudah sepi. Tak ada siapapun, hanya dia sendiri.

Hal ini mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian di tiga bulan yang lalu. Di musim semi, ketika ia dan Draco bertemu dengan peramal aneh yang sukses membuat Harry merasa aneh seperti ini.

Tak mau berlari lebih jauh lagi, akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya yang tadi. Ia tak mau kalau Hermione dan Ron mengkhawatirkannya.

Pemuda yang memiliki mata emerald itu sesekali mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat. Panas. Harry ingin cepat-cepat kembali dan meminum satu, atau mungkin dua Butterbeer milik The Three Broomstick. Harry pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Harry mengeluh kecapekan. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali? Atau karena panas makanya semua yang dilakukan selalu lambat? Tidak. Tadi ia berlari biasa saja. Harry kembali melangkahkan kakinya, terus berjalan.

"Ini kan..." gumam Harry sendiri ketika ia melihat jalan yang sama dilihatnya tadi. Harry tak mempedulikannya, ia tetap berjalan. Melupakan bangunan yang berwarna merah, hijau, kuning, dan biru itu.

Tadi ia berlari di jalan satu arah, kan? Ini jalan satu arah. Tapi kenapa Harry melewati bangunan itu lagi? Untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Rasanya, seperti tersesat di sebuah labirin.

Harry masih belum menanggapinya dengan serius. Ia masih tetap berjalan, walaupun kerongkongannya seperti terbakar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hermione maupun Ron. Atau siapa saja, asalkan jangan sendirian seperti ini.

Lagi, Harry melihat bangunan itu untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Saat ini Harry benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tidak ada suara apapun, udaranya juga statis.

Hawa panas membuat pikiran Harry menjadi kosong. Entah semua ini adalah perbuatan pantulan cahaya, atau apa... Harry sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di sebuah bangunan besar. Pukul satu siang, pantas saja Harry terasa sangat panas. Tubuh Harry sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Walaupun dengan sihir sekalipun, ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Tidak ada suara, angin yang statis, tidak ada siapapun. Apakah Harry sedang bermimpi? Dunia menjerit karena panasnya matahari. Sebuah musim, dimana khayalan dan kenyataan melebur menjadi satu.

_'cring...'_

Suara lonceng itu lagi! Di sela-sela bangunan, Harry melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang sama persis dengan yang ditemuinya tiga bulan lalu, wanita peramal itu.

"Tu... Tunggu, aku..." Harry mulai mengejar sosok itu. Mungkin saja kalau ia mengikuti wanita itu, ia akan bertemu dengan jalan keluarnya. Harry sudah capek. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengejar wanita berpakaian hitam itu. Rasanya, semakin Harry mengejar wanita itu, dia semakin menjauh dari Harry.

"Tunggu..." teriak Harry lemah. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak mendengar suara Harry, tangan wanita itu memainkan lonceng anginnya yang berwarna hitam. Dan tak lama, terlihat wanita itu memasuki sebuah kedai minuman.

Dan Harry pun dengan perasaan ragu, memasuki kedai minuman itu.

_CKREK!_

Sejuk. Itulah yang dirasakan Harry ketika ia masuk kedai minuman itu. Akhirnya Harry bisa merasakan hawa sejuk.

"Hm? Harry?" tegur wanita itu ketika melihat Harry yang baru saja memasuki kedai minuman sederhana di Hogsmeade. Yang belum pernah Harry ketahui sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya aku kembali!" gumam Harry yang tanpa mempedulikan teguran wanita itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah wanita yang memiliki lonceng angin berwarna hitam dengan corak kupu-kupu.

"Uhm, apakah ada Butterbeer?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu, mengingat tempat ini bukanlah Three Broonstick. Tapi karena pikirannya kosong, ia tetap melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada tuan, kami hanya mempunyai ice coffe." ucap bartender itu dengan ramah. Harry pun menyetujuinya. Lalu tak lama, Harry memandang wanita disebelahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Bukannya malah apa! Aku hanya ingin bilang, terima kasih sama ramalan yang kau beritahu padaku dulu! Dengan begitu, aku sukses menjalani hidupku yang penuh dengan keresahan!" ucap Harry kesal, dan meminum ice coffe yang baru saja disediakan oleh bartender tadi. Harry menarik nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa menelan sesuatu yang dingin di tenggorokannya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Draco?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Harry yang sudah merah karena kepanasan, kini bertambah merah karena perkataan wanita bermata crimson itu.

"A-apa hubungannya dengan Draco! Tidak ada!" sangkal Harry. Tapi wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil, jarang-jarang ia bisa jahil seperti ini. Harry telah meminum ice coffe itu hingga setengah gelas, "Syukurlah aku bisa sampai kesini..." ujar Harry pelan. Sekilas, mata bartender itu menjadi serius setelah mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Dijalan tadi, aku seperti seseorang yang tersesat. Tak ada siapapun diluar sana, hanya ada aku sendiri," tutur Harry yang mulai menceritakan kejadian yang barusan ia alami tadi hingga ia sampai ke kedai minuman ini, "Aku kira, aku sedang bermimpi. Dan tersesat di dalamnya, rasanya seperti di dalam sebuah labirin. Padahal aku sudah melihatmu karena mendengar lonceng anginmu itu, tapi kenapa tetap saja aku tak bisa sampai kesana? Semakin aku mengejarmu, aku merasa kalau kau juga semakin menjauh. Aku jadi resah. Tapi, syukurlah pada akhirnya aku bisa mengejarmu." lanjut Harry dengan senyum yang lembut. Wanita dan bartender itu saling memandang satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik, lalu, wanita itu pun mengangkat bicara.

"Harry, mungkin yang kau lihat itu adalah sebuah Fatamorgana," Harry terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap lekat wanita yang ada disampingnya itu, "Fatamorgana?" tanya Harry pada wanita itu.

"Ya, Fatamorgana. Sering terjadi karena adanya perubahan kepadatan udara yang secara tiba-tiba. Dan mengakibatkan pembiasan cahaya. Maka dari itu, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada disitu, dimata kita menjadi ada. Itu semua karena sebuah khayalan yang ada di dalam fikiran kita dan pantulan cahaya, keduanya melebur menjadi satu. Meciptakan sebuah Fatamorgana," wanita bermata crimson itu menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar.

Harry masih menatap sang crimson dengan emerald miliknya, "Tapi, jika Fatamorgana itu kita dekati, maka akan semakin menjauh bukan?" tanya Harry lagi. Sang wanita suram itu tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai, "Seharusnya begitu..."

"Pada akhirnya, Fatamorgana memang tak bisa dikejar. Karena itu hanyalah khayalan belaka..." bartender yang ada di hadapan Harry pun ikut menimbrung pembicaraan. Harry menatap bartender yang berambut coklat tadi dengan tatapan yang bingung.

"Tapi, bagaimana ya? Kalau seseorang dapat mengejar Fatamorgana itu? Apa yang akan terjadi?" pandangan Harry kini beralih pada wanita yang ada disampingnya. Dan tak sengaja, Harry melihat sebuah jam yang berada di dinding belakang wanita itu. Dengan cepat, ekspressi Harry berubah.

"Jam... Satu?" tanya Harry heran. Tak mungkin kalau jam yang berada di dinding itu sedang rusak. Tapi, tak mungkin juga kan kalau sekarang masih jam satu siang? Mengingat dirinya yang waktu melihat jam bersama Ron, dan Hermione. Dan mengingat dirinya yang melihat jam ketika ia sedang tersesat di jalan tadi. Ada yang tidak beres. Kenapa waktu masih tetap menunjukkan pukul satu?

"Ya, saat yang paling panas bukan? Tapi tenang saja, kau bisa menikmati kesejukkan disini. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang special..." ucap bartender tadi dengan memberi senyuman ke Harry.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh! Tak mungkin ia akan berada di sini selamanya!" protes wanita itu sambil menjitak kepala bartender tadi. Lalu, wanita itu menarik tangan Harry dan membawanya ke dekat pintu keluar kedai minuman ini.

"Dengar Harry, ingat kata-kataku ini. Fatamorgana bisa saja datang dari hati, tapi apa yang bersumber dari hati bukanlah Fatamorgana," ucap wanita itu yang sambil memegang kedua bahu milik Harry.

"Sekarang, pergi dari sini. Karena sebetulnya tempat ini tidak boleh dikunjungi oleh manusia dengan jangka waktu yang lama," Harry merasa bingung dengan perkataan wanita itu. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, "ini untukmu, Harry. Sebagai kenang-kenanganku untukmu. Pertemuan kita memang bisa dikatakan singkat. Tapi setelah ini, kita sudah tak mungkin untuk bertemu kembali," ujar wanita itu yang sambil memberinya sebuah lonceng angin berwarna hitam.

"Sampaikan salamku padanya, dan semoga kalian berdua bahagia... Aku doakan," tutur wanita itu, tangan kanannya mulai membuka pintu keluar kedai minuman ini.

"Temuilah dia, karena dia juga ingin menemuimu... Percayalah!" itulah sebuah kalimat terakhir dari wanita itu yang didengar Harry. Wanita itu membalikkan badan Harry ke arah pintu, dan mendorong bahu Harry dengan kedua tangannya.

Selepas keluarnya Harry dari kedai minuman yang sepi itu, kini ia mendengar keramaian lagi. Sudah banyak orang-orang disekitarnya. Harry membalikkan badannya, untuk memastikan keberadaan kedai minuman itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya... Hanyalah sebuah bangunan rusak yang sudah tidak terurus. Kayu yang rapuh, jendela yang berantakan, dan beberapa sepasang kursi meja berhamburan di dalamnya.

"Harry! Akhirnya... Hah... Kita... Menemukan... Mu!" ujar Ron dengan nafas yang tak teratur. Sedangkan Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih terengah-engah dan masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Ron... Hermione..." gumam Harry ketika dirinya melihat kembali kedua sahabat tercintanya. Seperti tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, Harry tanpa ragu langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu, sangat erat. Beberapa butiran kristal jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Di tengah-tengah pelukannya itu, Harry melihat kembali sebuah jam kuno yang berada di salah satu gedung. Ah, pukul satu lewat delapan menit. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan, atau mimpi?

Harry melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap ramah ke dua sahabatnya itu. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka berdua, dan... Harry melirik kebawah, melihat sebuah lonceng angin berwarna hitam yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Ini bukanlah sebuah khayalan, ataupun mimpi, tapi ini adalah sebuah Fatamorgana. Ya, sebuah Fatamorgana yang dapat terkejar. Dimana khayalan dan kenyataan, melebur menjadi satu.

**-ooDRARRYoo-**  
_THE NEXT DAY..._

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Matahari masih menyelimuti dunia dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan. Tapi, disini berbeda. Ditempat yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan ini membuat trio Gryffindor itu sangat menikmati hari mereka. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka bingung, mereka bertiga mendapat sebuah undangan yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah peta. Pengirimnya tidak diketahui, tapi karena ini adalah hari terakhir mereka sebelum berlibur panjang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menelusuri peta itu.

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka menelusuri sebuah hutan yang berada di dekat Hogwarts. Tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali di hutan ini, padahal di peta itu dikatakan bahwa mereka akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga layaknya sebuah harta karun.

"Huh? Disini dibilang... Kalau kita harus menuruni tangga," ujar Hermione yang memecahkan kesunyian, "tangga?" ulangnya.

Harry menatap kesekitar, "mana mungkin dihutan seperti ini ada sebuah tangga?" tanya Harry bingung, "apa mungkin... Yang ia maksud bukanlah sebuah tangga?" lanjut Harry dengan ekspressi yang sangat penasaran.

"Entahlah..." balas Hermione yang disusul oleh helaan nafasnya. "lebih baik kita pulang saja, perasaanku ini hanya kerjannya si Malfoy dan kawan-kawannya..."

Mendengar nama Malfoy dari mulut Hermione, wajah Harry seketika langsung memerah. Untung saja Hermione tidak sadar dan mengira penyebab perubahan warna di wajahnya Harry itu karena panasnya terik matahari.

"Tunggu, coba kalian kemari!" Ron memanggil kedua sahabatnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Harry dan Hermione pun melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ron.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghalangkan beberapa rumput yang panjang dan tebal. Harry pun ikut membantunya. Dan, terlihatlah sebuah pintu yang yang tidak terlalu besar.

Ketiga murid Gryffindor itu menatap pintu itu sesaat. Warnanya agak memudar, dan sepertinya sudah terlihat tua. Ron berfikir, tadinya ia kira pintu ini hanyalah sebuah batu besar yang tertutupi oleh rumput.

Hermione mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi ia tak bisa membukanya. Ron dan Harry pun mencobanya, ternyata memang tidak bisa.

"Ah, biar aku yang tangani!" ujar Hermione yang sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke pintu itu, "Alohomora!"

Seketika dengan lontaran mantra Hermione, pintu itu pun terbuka. Ron, Harry, dan juga Hermione tersenyum lebar. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah tangga yang menurun.

"Sempit sekali," ucap Hermione ketika ia melihat tangga itu. Perkataan Hermione ada benarnya juga, tangga ini hanya bisa dimasuki oleh seorang-seorang.

"Ladies first...!" Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat kekasihnya itu. Ron mempersilahkan Hermione untuk menyentuh tangga itu, disusul oleh dirinya, dan Harry.

Dada Harry berdegup dengan lambat, tetapi terasa sangat kuat. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan terlihat di ujung tangga ini.

_BRUG!_

Wajah Harry terbentur oleh punggung Ron. Langkah pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti, dan sebelum protes, Harry telah melihat cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Ini..." tutur Ron yang tak sanggup untuk merangkai kata selanjutnya. Harry pun juga dikejutkan oleh pemandangan ini.

"Ini sangat... HEBAT!" gumam Hermione yang penuh dengan rasa kekaguman. Kulihat Hermione dan Ron yang segera menginjak pasir putih cemerlang itu. Harry pun mengikuti jejak mereka berdua.

Tempat ini benar-benar indah! Harry bisa merasakan lembutnya pasir pantai yang sangat berkilau bak mutiara. Suara deburan ombak pun tak kalah dengan merdunya kicauan burung yang biasa Harry dengar ditiap pagi hari datang.

Jadi ini ya, harta karun itu. Ternyata tempat ini benar-benar berharga dari harta manapun! Harry menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya yang manis itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berlari untuk mengejar kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Well, well. Sepertinya ketiga trio Gryffindor sudah datang," ucap seseorang yang bersumber di belakang punggung Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Mereka bertiga menoleh kebelakang. Sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun, Harry sudah mengenal siapa pemilik suara ini, Draco Malfoy. Sosok Draco disusul oleh ke tiga temannya yang sesama Slytherin. Blaise, Theodore, dan Pansy.

"Selamat karena kalian telah mencapai gol! Selamat datang!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berkulit hitam, Zabini.

"Ini pakaian renang untuk kalian, sudah kami sediakan, te-he!" ujar Pansy yang sambil memberikan pakaian renang itu ke Ron, Hermione, dan Harry.

Ron masih bingung dengan perlakuan kelompok Slytherin ini, "Kalian... Tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang licik, bukan?" tanya Ron sambil menatap tajam ke arah Draco dan kawan-kawannya. Keempat Slytherin itu terdiam sesaat, sedangkan ketiga Gryffindor hanya menatap para Slytherin dengan keraguan.

"Kalian ini... Mana mungkin kita melakukan hal buruk lagi?" ujar Pansy yang menghilangkan kesunyinan, "kita hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian. Kami telah sadar kesalahan kami selama ini, dan ingin menghancurkan tembok pembatas antara kita," lanjut Pansy dengan senyum yang ramah, bukan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sebetulnya kami juga kurang yakin ingin menjalin persahabatan dengan kalian, tapi aku juga sangat merasa bersalah jika terus mengganggu kalian, mengingat banyaknya bantuan yang kalian berikan pada kita semua, lagipula..." Pansy melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Draco, "Drakie lah yang telah meyakinkan kita semua untuk berbaikan dengan kalian! Dan dia juga lah yang telah merencanakan kalian untuk kesini," ucap Pansy kembali yang sambil merangkul bahu Draco dengan tangan kanannya, "Pansy!" protes Draco yang menyikut bahu Pansy. Terlihat sekali wajah yang memerah dari kulit putih pucat milik Draco. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berfikir, pada dasarnya manusia memang menginginkan kedamaian dan kebaikan bukan?

Draco mengelus lehernya dan menunduk sesaat. Ketiga teman Slytherinnya hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya yang dulu adalah seorang Death Eater. Sedangkan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione melebarkan kedua bola mata mereka. Sepertinya Ron yang paling terlihat sangat kaget, dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau si pemuda pirang yang dulu sering memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Weasel' ini menginginkan sebuah perdamaian. Harry yang berada di belakang Ron dan Hermione, kini ia sudah berada di depan kedua sahabatnya. Mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan pemuda berkulit pucat itu, "tanpa kau melakukan hal seperti ini pun, kita memang sudah menganggapmu dan teman-temanmu sebagai teman kami," ucap Harry dengan senyum khasnya. Draco pun membalas senyumnya yang tak kalah menawannya dengan Harry. Pemuda Slytherin itu menerima uluran tangan Harry, menjabatnya dengan erat.

Hermione menepukkan kedua tangannya, disusul oleh sorak sorai dari para Slytherin. Ron pun juga akhirnya telah menerima persahabatan antara dua asrama yang sangat bertolak belakang ini, setelah melihat kedua pangeran asrama ini saling bersalaman.

"Oke! Kalau begitu apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Let's get wet!" teriak Pansy dengan sangat ceria dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menarik tangan Hermione untuk segera ikut berganti pakaian dengannya. Hermione pun tak masalah dengan perlakuan Pansy yang sekarang, ia sangat senang dan merasa bersyukur karena tak ada lagi permusuhan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor.

Harry dan Ron sudah berlari disekitar pantai, begitu juga dengan ketiga pemuda dari Slytherin. Zabini dan Theo dengan semangatnya langsung merasakan air pantai itu untuk menyegarkan badan mereka, Ron pun tak mau kalah dan ikut menyebur. Sedangkan Harry masih terduduk di atas pasir yang sangat berkilau. Melihat teman-temannya bermain air sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pintar kan memilihkan pakaian renang untukmu, Potter? Celana itu sangat terlihat cocok kalau dipakai olehmu..." ujar seseorang yang kini telah berada di sampingnya. Harry melebarkan mata emeraldnya, bukan karena terkejut oleh kedatangan pangeran Slytherin ini, tapi karena perkataan si pemuda yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja! Apa pun yang kupakai pasti akan terlihat cocok!" ucap Harry dengan bangga. Draco tertawa mendengar kalimat pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini.

"Thanks Malfoy, karena telah memberikan sebuah harta yang tak ternilai ini," ujar Harry dengan lembut. Draco menatap sepasang iris emerald yang dilindungi oleh sebuah kacamata bundar miliknya itu.

Draco membangkitkan tubuhnya, meraih tangan yang berwarna tan itu, "walaupun kita telah berdamai, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Harry," pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya, tak menyangka kalau Draco telah memanggil nama depannnya itu, "aku akan selalu menganggap mu sebagai rival ku, selamanya!" ucap Draco yang sambil mendorong Harry yang telah berdiri, sampai Harry terjatuh ke dalam air yang sangat bening itu.

"Rasakan! Hahaha!" entah kenapa tawa Draco yang membahana sangat terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Harry. Karena sifat Harry yang tak mau mengalah, dia mencipratkan air ke pemuda keturunan bangsawan itu, dan menariknya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Rasakan juga pembalasanku! Mal-"

"It's Draco..."

Harry kembali dikejutkan oleh pemuda bermata kelabu itu. Ternyata Draco meminta Harry untuk memanggil nama depannya juga! Harry tak menyangka kalau perubahannya bisa sebesar ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Draco tetaplah rivalnya. Rival abadinya.

"Oi, Harry! Aku punya tantangan untukmu! Kau berani tidak untuk terjun dari tebing itu?" tantang Draco sambil menunjuk ke arah tebing yang sangat tinggi. Tinggi tebing itu sekitar delapan meter, mungkin?

"Hah, hanya segitu? Tantangan macam apa itu?" ujar Harry dengan senyum meremahkan. Draco menyeringai dan langsung berlari menaiki tebing, "yang duluan adalah pemenangnya!" teriak Draco sambil berlari. Harry yang tadinya terdiam melihat Draco yang buru-buru, kini ia juga berlari menyusul Draco. Bersaing dalam menaiki tebing tinggi itu.

"AKU DULUAN!"

Ucap mereka yang sambil bersamaan. Terjun, dan mengarungi pantai bak harta karun ini. Semua tertawa melihat perdebatan antara Harry dan Draco, bagaimanapun juga, rival tetaplah rival. Tak ada yang pernah mau mengalah diantaranya.

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

Harry merebahkan dirinya yang beralaskan pasir pantai putih ini. Merasakan suara deburan ombak yang sangat merdu. Harry lebih mendekatkan telinganya dengan pasir, agar lebih bisa mendengar suara laut di pantai ini. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah sekarang, tangannya pun juga sudah mulai berkeriput.

"Sedang mendengar suara laut, Harry?" tegur Draco yang sambil duduk di sebelah Harry. Pemuda bermata emerald itu bertanya dalam hatinya, kenapa si Malfoy yang satu ini selalu tiba-tiba berada disampingnya?

"Hm..." jawab Harry singkat, "dimana yang lain? Kok sepi?" tanya Harry kemudian.

"Mereka sedang berada di belakang, menyiapkan makanan..." balas Draco yang sambil menopang kedua telapak tangannya agar menyentuh pasir putih yang sangat gemerlap itu.

"Ooh..." respon Harry.

"Kau capek, Harry?" tanya Draco yang sambil menatap punggung milik Harry. Sambil terus membelakangi Draco, pemuda itu pun hanya mengangguk singkat, "capek sedikit, tapi sangat menyenangkan kok!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, dan bisa bahagia..." tutur Draco. Untung saja Harry sedang membelakangi Draco saat ini. Kalau tidak, Harry pasti sudah malu setengah mati kalau Draco melihat wajahnya yang berwarna merah padam seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Harry? Banyak orang yang tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, padahal hartanya sangat berlimpah," gumam Draco dengan senyum yang pahit. Harry mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sama seperti Draco.

Pemuda bangsawan itu menatap laut yang berada dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum lagi, tetapi bukan senyum yang penuh dengan kepedihan seperti tadi, "tapi, banyak juga yang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan padahal hidupnya tak mewah..." lanjutnya.

Harry masih tetap menatap sang kelabu itu. Meneliti sesuatu yang terpancar dari sepasang iris kelabu milik pemuda yang disampingnya, "Pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan seseorang ditentukan oleh orang itu sendiri, kan?"

Wajah Harry kembali memerah lagi, entah kenapa, padahal kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Draco biasa saja. Tapi, cara penyampaiannya itu... Cukup membuat Harry terpesona seperti ini.

"Bagimu, tempat ini indah kan?" tanya Draco, pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya hanya mengangguk kecil, "Bagiku juga, tempat ini sangat indah," lanjut Draco.

"Dunia itu indah, karena hati kita pun juga indah. Semua yang ada di hati kita ini, mampu memantulkannya pada dunia," Harry masih menatap Draco dengan diam, tergambar beribu pertanyaan dari kerutan dahinya.

"Mungkin, hatimu itu sangat indah, Harry. Maka dari itu, semua yang ada di dunia ini pun bisa terlihat indah..."

Entah karena teriknya matahari, atau karena apa, wajah Harry ketika itu langsung memanas seketika. Angin laut yang berada disekitar pantai sangat membantu untuk mendinginkan wajah Harry yang memanas.

"Di..." Harry menarik nafas sesaat, "DILARANG BERBICARA YANG MEMALUKAN!" teriak Harry dengan kencangnya. Draco bisa merasakan kalau saja dirinya lebih dekat beberapa centi lagi dengan pemuda berkacamata itu, sudah dipastikan telinganya sudah tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi.

"Malfoy, Harry! Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Hermione dari kejauhan.

"Ah ya, sebentar!" teriak Draco dan kemudian ia berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Harry berdiri. Harry dengan terpaksa menerima uluran tangan Draco, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Draco yang mengira kalau berat badan Harry berat, ia menarik tangan Harry dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ternyata, berat badan Harry tidak seberat dengan apa yang dibayangkan oleh Draco tadi. Alhasil, keseimbangan mereka menurun. Draco terjatuh dan terbaring di atas pasir putih tadi, begitu pun Harry. Hanya saja, Harry terjatuh tepat diatas dada bidang yang berwarna putih pucat milik Draco. Dengan cepat Harry segera membangkitkan tubuhnya, dan membelakangi Draco. Detak jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur Draco pelan.

"Tidak. Akan. Ku. Maafkan."

"Hah?"

"BERANINYA KAU MEMBUATKU TERJATUH! LEBIH BAIK AKU BERDIRI SENDIRI SAJA TADI!" teriak Harry dengan kesal dan berlari menyusul kawan-kawannya yang berada di beberapa meter darinya. Draco sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf pada lelaki berkacamata itu, tapi tetap saja Harry pura-pura tak menghiraukannya.

Dimusim panas ini, Harry telah mempelajari sesuatu. Rasa cemburu yang bisa membakar hatinya. Dan Fatamorgana yang bisa berasal dari hati, tetapi apa yang bersumber dari hati bukanlah sebuah Fatamorgana. Dan juga, perasaan kita pun dapat kita pantulkan pada dunia. Maka dari itu, sedikit demi sedikit... Harry yakin, bahwa ia akan lebih jujur dengan perasaannya. Suatu saat nanti, Harry pasti bisa menemukan harta karun pribadinya yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh siapapun.

**~ To be Continued**

**-ooDRARRYoo-**

**A/N:**

_Konnichiwa minna-san! Maaf ya klau kuroi lama banget updatenya... Soalnya sibuk mau ulangan *curcol* haha. Kuro masih agak bingung sama alur di summer... *gubragh* tapi gak apa-apa lah, lanjut aja. Haha, maaf banget kalau aneh atau gimana Kalau ada typo, mohon dimaafkan yo. Haha XD_

_Special thanks for: Rika a.k.a Mayu yang udah ngebantuin ane bikin cerita, lol dan juga Ficchan ^.^_

_Makasih juga buat yang udah Review: _CCloveRuki, (Ficchan), Maeve zahra, Qie Yuuki (my sister), tama no kiseki, Alana The Kokkini Kyria, brunette4, Black Bloody Rabbit, Pucca-Pucca-Pucca, crossalf, hikaru youngmi. Thanks ya dah mau review! Love you guys ^.^

Dan untuk para readers, domo arigatou udah baca fic perdana saia ini, lol. *hugs*

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, bertema musim Gugur... Dan ada unsur Quidditchnya, walaupun gak ngerti cara deskripsikannya gimana, tapi Kuroi tetep coba saja deh ;_; Maaf kalau agak lama, hehe. Tapi gak sampe seminggu kok, mudah2an.

Yap! Selagi nulis fic untuk yang selanjutnya. Kuro tunggu ya Review dari kalian semua ^_^/ *hugs all*

**Next Chapter: Autumn "Crimson Heart"**


End file.
